


Blesser of Pain

by HalfHumanHalfCatHalfGirl



Series: Kinktober 2020 [2]
Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Established Relationship, F/F, Facials, Girls Kissing, Hand Jobs, Insult Kink, Kinktober, Making Out, Masochism, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Sounding, Trans Female Character, Trans Tsumiki Mikan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:07:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26781142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfHumanHalfCatHalfGirl/pseuds/HalfHumanHalfCatHalfGirl
Summary: Mikan tries out sounding with Hiyoko.
Relationships: Saionji Hiyoko/Tsumiki Mikan
Series: Kinktober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949446
Kudos: 26





	Blesser of Pain

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Sounding
> 
> Content Warning for use of the word slut.

Mikan shivered in the chair as the metal object came closer to her cock. The object, dripping with lube, should have been safe for insertion, but she still was anxious. Despite that, her cock stayed hard and twitching, partly thanks to the ring at the base.

“Wow. It hasn’t even gone in, and you’re already squirming,” Hiyoko smirked. “You wanna wimp out?”

Mikan took a breath, “No, it’s fine. Just keep an ear out.”

“Alright then,” Hiyoko licked her lips. She was on her knees, holding the metal sound. She was so close to jamming it right in. If they had done this a few months ago, she very well may have. Instead, she pushed steadily against Mikan’s urethra, not forcing past the natural resistance. With a bit of soft prodding, it slid right in.

“Eep!” Mikan’s eyes widened as her dick was stuffed with metal. The chill spread around the insides, cooling her down even as her chest grew hotter.

It hurt. Not as much as it would have if it was dry, but still; Something _that_ thick stretching out her dick hole? There was no way it wasn’t going to hurt. She knew this. She didn’t mind this.

The constant moaning turned meek and strained. Her legs squirmed all over the place, except they never tried to push Hiyoko away. Even as Hiyoko pulled the sound out and pushed it back in, Mikan kept her quivering body to herself. Not daring to disrupt her blesser of pain. 

Hiyoko took her other hand and wrapped her fingers around the shaft. Her hand yanked on it, and it took all Mikan had to not scream. Whether in pain or ecstasy, she didn’t know. Instead, she let out a series of coarse gasps as her cock was ravaged.

“You’re a noisy one, aren’t you?” Hiyoko said, “Pipe down a little, pig. Someone might find us, and that’d be devastating for the both of us. Me for touching your nasty dick, and you for looking so pathetic!”

Mikan’s moans fluttered, feeling her lust grow with every cruel word. Hiyoko hadn’t lost her edge, which was a relief. Mikan flapped her hands in front of her, overwhelmed from all the sensations. She gave in and ran her fingers through Hiyoko’s hair, but didn’t grab. Hiyoko raised a brow and smirked, but otherwise didn’t react.

The cock wouldn’t stop twitching, and Hiyoko could tell _the pig_ was getting close. She figured it was probably best to finish her off fast, seeing how overwhelmed she was. She pulled her hand away, spat on her palm, and wrapped it back around the shaft, using the slickness to pump it faster.

It didn’t take much longer after that for the orgasm to come. Mikan whined as she instinctively thrust her hips. Cum shot out around the metal sound. Hiyoko smirked as a few globs and strings landed on her face. With involuntary thrusting, Mikan shoved the sound as deep as it could go into her cock. Sharp pain shot through her orgasming body as it bottomed out each time.

With a giggle, Hiyoko pulled the sound out, opening the gates. A huge load of sticky cum shot out of the stretched cock, covering her face and getting in her hair. She took it well, licking up what she could as Mikan whimpered through orgasm.

“Argh, it’s so smelly and bitter,” Hiyoko said. “Must be because you eat like a pig all the time, pig!”

Mikan didn’t even process those words. Most of her body was limp, and her eyes glazed over, exhausted from having so much happen in so little time. 

Hiyoko smiled, standing up and setting her hands on both sides of her masochistic slut. 

“You alright?” Hiyoko asked, “I... I admit... I was a bit worried for you a couple times there.”

Mikan absently nodded, “Uh-huh... t-thank you so much.”

“You dork...”

Hiyoko shoved her tongue inside Mikan’s mouth. There was an absurd amount of saliva. Hiyoko pulled her head away and cringed as it _was_ a bit gross. Then she realized how tense Mikan’s shoulders were. So Hiyoko leaned back in. She swirled her tongue around, and little by little, Mikan came back to reality.

Hiyoko pulled away and placed her hand on Mikan’s cheek. She stared into Mikan’s eyes.

“Was... I good, Hiyoko? Aah...”

“Yes... yes. Your pained whimpers were so nice to listen to. But there was pleasure too, huh?”

“Mm-hm...”

This was a side of Hiyoko that wasn’t shown in public often. As much as she loved the cruel Hiyoko, Mikan also savored every bit of this side of her.

“So,” Hiyoko said. “How was it for you? Would you want this again?”

Mikan put her hand to her chest, “Uh...” Silence lingered as she was hesitant to speak, until, “I... I want more... but uh, not today, definitely not today!” Mikan blushed and giggled.

**Author's Note:**

> Sounding, eh? Honestly, not a kink I'm super into. It kinda squicks me out, especially when done in real life. Yet, I couldn't resist writing this! This is a kink I could see Hiyoko having, very easily. Overall, this was fun to write ^_^
> 
> All comments are appreciated, even short comments or constructive criticism!


End file.
